1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-capturing device, to an image creation method, and to a program product.
2. Description of Related Art
An image combination technique is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-4471 for synthesizing, from data obtained by taking a single photograph, an image at an image surface focused upon a photographic subject at any desired distance.
However, there has been no proposal for how the technique described above may be applied to an image-capturing device in a concrete manner.